1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support leg for partition walls, more particularly to a support leg adapted to be attached to a bottom corner of partition walls for adjusting the height of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional support leg 200 is usually attached to a bottom corner of a partition wall 100. A foot member 300 is threadedly inserted into the support leg 200 to adjust the distance between the bottom end of the partition wall 100 and the floor. With reference to FIGS. 2 and 3, the conventional support leg 200 includes a main body 201 and a horizontal abutment member 202. The main body 201 is made by forging, and has two vertically spaced U-shaped insert bends 203 at the upper portion 201a to confine two horizontal grooves 204 for insertion into a vertical side of the partition wall 100. A plurality of blocks 211 are formed in two sides of the grooves 204 to limit inward extension of the insert bends 203 into the partition wall 100. The main body 201 further has a sleeve 207 at the lower portion for insertion of the foot member 300. The horizontal abutment member 202 has an extension 208 which is welded to the main body 201 and the upper portion 201a. An internal screw thread 209 is formed for adjustable engagement with the foot member 300. Two abutment plates 210 are welded to the horizontal abutment member 202 so that the horizontal abutment member 202 can engage another support leg 200.
Since the conventional support leg 200 is made by punching, forging and welding, it is difficult to control the quality of the product. That is, forming of the sleeve 207 so as to be coaxial with the internal screw thread 209 and the insert bends 203 is difficult, whereby the foot member 300 tends to interfere with the inner peripheral walls of the sleeve 207 and the insert bends 203. Insertion of the foot member 300 is therefore adversely affected.